Li Xion: Unit Guide and Manual
by The Fool Arcana
Summary: Congratulations! You have just purchased a LI XION unit. In order to ensure you have a wonderful outcome with your new unit, we have provided this manual for you. This manual will cover everything you need to know about your fire work happy unit.


**Li Xion: User Guide and Manual**

_**Congratulations**_! You have just purchased a **LI XION **unit. In order to ensure you have a wonderful outcome with your new unit, we have provided this manual for you. This manual will cover everything you need to know about your fire work happy unit.

* * *

**Technical Specifications**

Name: Li Xion. Will also respond to "Hong Kong", "Hong", "Li", "Xion", "Xiǎo xiōngdì", "Gēgē", "Fireworks Nut"

Age: Sixteen

Place of Manufacture: Beijing, China

Height: 5'6

Weight: 115 lbs

Length: Amazing (Baby he is a firework)

* * *

**Your LI XION unit comes with the following:**

One (1) Mandarin Jacket and Pants set (Red and Black)

Two (2) Burgundy Duangua

Three (3) Ink and Scroll set for painting

Two (2) Box of Hong Kong made Fire Works

Two (2) Jackie Chan Posters

Four (4) Books on Fashion

One (1) Extra Manual on how to get Hong Kong not to set fireworks off in the house

One (1) Pigmy Panda Unit

* * *

**Programming**

Your LI XION Unit is equipped with the following traits:

Artist: Your unit is capable of drawing the most beautiful and illustrated pictures. The skills your unit possesses for this are guaranteed to bring in a good cash flow. Just be warned your Hong Kong Unit will tend to draw explicit pictures if given the chance.

Fashion Designer: Your unit has a love for fashion. He will create brilliant clothing styles as well as put together wonderful outfits just for you. In just a few short months we can assure you that he will be one of the world's top fashion designers or your own personal one.

Idol: Believe it or not but your LI XION unit can indeed be an idol. He has the looks, the personality as well as the voice. He will be a hit with teenage girls as well as boys.

Student: Your unit has the option of going to school. Be warned you will be called to the office a lot as he would set off fire works and draw many pictures that are not school appropriate.

* * *

**Removal of your LI XION Unit from Packaging**

Buy some fireworks, light them up away from the box and watch them go off. Your unit will wake up and remove the top of the packaging without shattering it or causing bodily harm. He will then stare at the fireworks and rate them. You can reprogram him only if needed.

Have a YAO WANG unit come and speak to the crate. The over whelming emotion of seeing his youngest brother once more will cause your LI XION unit to come out and comment on the YAO WANG unit's bad choice in casual clothing which will result in a one-sided fight with an emotional YAO WANG unit and a passive and cal LI XION Unit. You can reprogram only if needed.

Have an ARTHUR KIRKLAND unit come and speak to the crate. This will result in one of two things happening. Your LI XION unit will burst out of the crate shattering it and planting his foot firmly into the ARTHUR KIRKLAND unit's face with a greeting of "Hello." The second will have your LI XION unit poking his head out of the crate and greeting with a disinterested look and utter of "Dad". You can reprogram if needed.

Have a YONG SOO IM unit wake him up. It will result in the box shattering and your LI XION unit promptly kicking the YONG SOO IM unit in the face with an annoyed tone of "Shut up" in both Chinese as well as Korean. The two will then proceed to having a staring contest. Reprogram your unit as soon as possible.

Place a plate of steamed meat buns or sweet buns next to the box, the smell will cause your unit to wake up and come out of the crate only to comment that your buns "Smell like crap." Reprogram him.

Speak in Chinese. If spoken correctly he will respond accordingly, if spoken incorrectly he will come out, stare at you and begin a long lecture.

Speak with British Accent but stand away from the crate. Your LI XION unit will burst out and be ready to have his foot meet your face. Once he notices you are not his "Dad" he will apologize and fix whatever was broken. He will allow you to reprogram him.

* * *

**Reprogramming**

After successfully getting your LI XION out of the box, you will have the decision to reprogram him with any of the following mode choices.

_Calm (Default)_

_Tolerant (Default)_

_Blunt (Default)_

_Passive (Default)_

_Clingy_

_Protective_

_Brotherly_

_Violent (Locked)_

_Considerate (Locked)_

_Annoyed (Locked)_

The LI XION unit comes with four default modes. _Calm, Tolerant, Blunt, and Passive. _Naturally your LI XION unit is often called "In a way a sturdy big bro." Due to his lack of showing emotion so no one can really tell what is on his mind. These default traits make him one of our easier units to handle.

The _Calm _mode comes from his early years of being raised by YAO WANG. He will think through things rationally as well as stay calm in any given situation.

The _Tolerant _mode comes from being raised by ARTHUR KIRKLAND as well as constant visits from ALFRED F. JONES. Enduring the constant hugs as well as toxic cooking has caused your LI XION unit to be able to handle whatever is thrown at him.

The _Blunt _mode is exactly what it implies. Your LI XION unit is as blunt as a knife with his actions and words.

The _Passive _mode comes from his core personality. His expression will always be passive as well as his tone. This comes in handy at times but during embarrassing moments it can be pretty awkward.

The _Clingy _mode comes from being held and hugged a lot by his "dad" and before his "Eldest Brother". The LI XION unit will sometimes slip into bed with you or rest his head in your lap.

The _Protective _mode stems from emotional attachment, not that he will show it on his face. He will be more inclined to go out with you or go to school with you if possible. He will defend you with words as well as skill.

The _Brotherly _mode stems from his natural sturdiness. With Family members like Yao Wang, Kiku Honda, Yong Soo Im, Arthur Kirkland, Alfred F. Jones, one tends to become the sturdiest and most mature even if they are the youngest. You can always count on your LI XION unit to be there for you and give you some bromance.

The _Violent _mode is locked for two reasons. The first being that Hong Kong is not violent by nature but even he can reach a limit on how much he can take. The second can stem from one of his siblings challenging him to a sparring match or one of the beta units (EXAMPLE: Imperialist China, Warlord/Samurai Japan, American Revolution America)

The _Considerate _mode is locked due to your units blunt nature. Speak before you think is how this unit acts. To unlock this mode you must either be really upset by something your LI XION unit has said and/or done to your person or someone else has hurt your feelings.

The _Annoyed _mode is locked since your LI XION unit is one of our calmest in the Hetalia bunch. For this mode to be unlocked your LI XION unit has to have reached his limit be it from his violent mode being unlocked or from just having enough of the stupidity around him on a daily bias by other units or by you.

* * *

**Relations with Other Units:**

Yao Wang: Raised by Yao Wang until the age of six or seven, their relationship was one of respect. Your Yao Wang unit loves his youngest brother unconditionally with almost the same unhealthy love he has for his other little brother Kiku Honda. Your Li Xion unit will refer to any Yao Wang Unit as "Teacher" though now due to your Li Xion unit being older they do not seem to have a good relationship due to conflicting opinions or the fact that your Li Xion unit will try to put your Yao Wang Unit in a dress and take pictures of the cross-dressing elder.

Arthur Kirkland: To Li Xion this unit is his father. With every greeting he will plant a kick right into the Arthur Kirkland units face. Their relationship truly is one of father and son due to the many scolding's the Arthur Kirkland unit would give to Li Xion for lighting loud firecrackers inside the house. When Li Xion went back to his siblings he was cursed by his father to have thick eyebrows yet were still very well shaped. Li Xion respects this unit and will do anything to please him—except stop lighting his fireworks.

Kiku Honda: LI XION quite likes this unit despite not being around him constantly. The two share a similar personality and interest. They will get along swimmingly though at times have some confliction opinions with art and food.

Alfred F. Jones: Li Xion looks up to this unit in some ways. More so he is fascinated that the other can express himself so well and not be ashamed of what he has done or said. In turn Alfred F. Jones will show a brotherly side towards Li Xion out of the eyes of others.

Yong Soo Im: Your Li Xion unit will constantly greet this unit with a kick to the face and a "Shut up" in Chinese and Korean.

* * *

**Cleaning**

Your LI XION unit is perfectly capable of cleaning himself; we suggest buying a blow dryer and hair straighter if you do not have one (For your Hong Kong Unit might be one of the rare ones that have his hair in a pony tail like Yao Wang. Though your Li Xion unit will not mind the company of others in his bath with the exception of a YONG SOO IM Unit.

**Feeding**

LI XION is a gourmet and is very critical about his foods. He tends to prefer Asian cuisines as well as British foods. He despises fast food with a passion.

**Rest**

Your Unit is an all rounder. He can wake before you, after you, sleep before you, or after you. He keeps odd hours and will tend to sleep in the same bed as you if he gets cold or is just too tired to go to his room.

* * *

**Question & Answers**

**Q**: How do I get my Hong Kong unit to stop drawing porn?

**A: **You can't honestly though you can try to get him to stop with the help of a China Unit or an England Unit. Don't even try asking a Japan Unit he may blush and say it is not right but he enjoys it.

**Q: **My unit wont stop setting off fireworks in the house! What do I do?! The cost of house repairs is hurtful to my wallet!

**A: **Wait till you get a Russia or Belarus unit-we kid (Maybe). You can buy fire resistant items as well as have many a fire extinguisher around, you can also threaten to take away his allowence as well as the fireworks if he does not set them off outside safely. You can also threaten to take away his fire works permit though the best way is to get an England Unit to tone down his "Son". Don't ever try using America, he will only egg your Hong Kong Unit on.

**Q: **Is a relationship possible with my unit?

**A: **Possible yes, but prepare for a lot of hard work on your part as well as understanding, this unit isn't the most emotional but once it happens he will be the most devoted boyfriend around.

**Q: **How much does this unit cost?

**A: **Since this is a beta unit he is free unless you specifically order him to beta (since there is currently only one) his price is around 50,500$.

**Q: **Can more than one person buy a certain unit?

**A: **No. We only produce one unit to the first person who buys or get's it by a pop-up. Though a beta tester can receive all the possible units, only one other person can attain a certain type. If **Stranger A **has gotten a Russia unit, no one else may receive one, so on, so forth.

**Q: **I am underaged and was able to get a unit by pop-up, this means they legally belong to me right?

**A: **Unless you are in a country that has the legal age set at sixteen, than no. Your parent or guardian will be the legal owners. What kind of moron would sell potentially dangerous super-powered androids to underaged kids? We don't want a law suit.

* * *

**Trouble Shooting**

Problem: Instead of opening your box to find a teenage-looking unit, you find a small boy with shoulder blade length hair, and long silk robes. He is prone to lighting fires and will only eat Chinese food.

Solution: Oops we've sent you a Chibi!Kong unit on accident! If you decide that you would like to exchange him for a normal unit, you can call Customer Services and we'll send you a new one right away. Just be quick since just like Chibi!Vanya unit's they are the most troublesome to send back.

* * *

**End Notes**

With Proper Care, Respect, and Space your LI XION unit will be a lovely life companion and friend. As your unit has one of the highest tolerances, it is hard to annoy him to the point of leaving you; if that does happen he will soon return after feeling guilty or having cooled down enough.

* * *

**~Yuri's Corner~**

Here we go, the re-done/re-edited version of my Hong Kong unit guide and manual. I hope it is much better than the one I had on Yanase. I only did a few minor add-ons and tinkering.


End file.
